1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compensation method for a touch sensor system, more particularly, to a compensation method for a touch sensor system whose operating frequency is being affected.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In a touch sensor system, various approaches are employed to detect a touch behavior thereof. One of them is as follows: Disposing an oscillator, which can sense the capacitance at its outside environment. While the capacitance varies, correspondingly, an oscillating frequency of the oscillator will also vary. Meanwhile, the touch sensor system can determine the touch behavior of a user based upon an oscillating frequency change. However, while an operating voltage of the touch sensor system varied, in the same manner, the oscillating frequency of the aforementioned oscillator will also be affected accordingly so as to mislead the touch sensor system to wrongly determine the user's behavior.
Suppose there exists an oscillator inside the touch sensor system. As known, the oscillator can sense the touch behavior of users. While they touch the panel, the oscillator can sense the external capacitance variation by means of lowering its outputted oscillating frequency, in such a manner, the touch sensor system can determine the touching action from the user according to the change of the oscillator frequency thereafter. The touch sensor system can function properly while the operating voltage VDD remains stable and constant. However, as aforementioned, while the operating voltage is varied, the oscillator can mislead the touch sensor system. For instance, as the operating voltage is descending, the oscillating frequency of the oscillator will be dropping accordingly. Meanwhile, since the touch sensor system determined the user's touching action up to the descending of the oscillating frequency, mistakenly, the users will be treated as touching the panel system.
R. O. C. Taiwan Patent No. I297857 discloses a linear compensation method for a touch sensor system. After the touch sensor system is calibrated according to a built rated operating voltage or setting operating voltage, at the time of installing inside an actual operating touch sensor system environment and inputting the actual operating voltage thereafter, the linear compensation method comprises a step of: renewing a linear compensation data based upon the voltage difference between the actual operating voltage and rated operating voltage/setting operating voltage so as to further ensure the touching field accuracy of actual operating voltage for a touch sensor system. However, inevitably, the method still comprise a step of calibrating the operating voltage set-up and building fundamental linearity calibrating data table and inputting/detecting the actual operating voltage.
Accordingly, in view of the above drawbacks, it is an imperative that a compensating method for a touch sensor system, particularly, a compensating method for a touch sensor system whose oscillating frequency is affected is designed so as to solve the drawbacks as the foregoing.